heridas del pasado
by OC-McCool
Summary: esta es la historia de un chico llamado kai y su triste vida hasta el momento que conoció a alguien que le dara un giro a su entorno. YAOI.un poco de OC. KAI/MAX. si no les agrada el género,no lo lean.
1. capitulo 1 : silencio

hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado, porfavor dejen sus comentarios sin temor a dar una mala critica, gracias y los dejo con el primer capitulo, bye

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: silencio<p>

Silencio.

Eso era todo lo que rodeaba la habitación, era un silencio cortante, un silencio que lo tomo por sorpresa, a pesar de las ruidosas imágenes que se habían reproducido ante sus ojos, había silencio, un silencio que parecía ser señal de que algo peor se avecinaba y aunque así era, el no tenia ni una sola idea de lo que le esperaba.

En el suelo yacía un niño de 4 años, sollozando por lo que acababa de ocurrir, arrodillado, frente a una cama, en la cual se encontraba el ahora inerte cuerpo de su padre.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en su padre, a quien adoraba, a quien quería sobre todas las cosas, a quien le había tomado una ciega confianza, a quien ahora veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Gracias al aviso de los vecinos y los empleados domésticos de su padre, las autoridades dieron con el cadáver y con el niño, al cual llevaron a la estación de policía para tratar de sacarle algunas palabras entre los desgarradores sollozos que lanzaba al aire, no recibieron nada más que palabras a medias y lagrimas abundantes por parte del menor.

El hombre a cargo de la investigación se encontraba mirando la habitación en la que encontraron al infante, hasta que una mujer entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto el policía -que no ve que esta área esta restringida-.

-perdone mi interrupción- respondió la mujer con un acento algo desafiante – vengo del departamento de servicios sociales y me dijeron que usted esta a cargo de esta investigación-

-así es, en que puedo ayudarle-

-necesito hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo, desviando la mirada a su portafolios – ahora, necesito que me de los detalles de lo que ocurrió aquí-

Sintiéndose algo amenazado por la mirada intrigante de la mujer, respondió – la victima es un hombre caucásico de 35 años de edad, se le reconoce como susumu hiwatari, al parecer fue diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal proveniente de Rusia, de la cual no se tiene mucha información pues es muy rara, se estima que murió a las 06:30 am y se asegura que su hijo fue el primero en encontrarlo, creemos que aun seguía con vida cuando su hijo lo encontró.-

-esta diciendo que murió enfrente de su hijo- agrego la mujer.

-es lo mas probable-

-Porque se refiere a el como ¨ la victima¨- pregunto con curiosidad algo indagante

-porque, según testimonios de los empleados domésticos, el hombre estaba conectado a una maquina la cual se encargaba de aplicarle una serie de substancias como agua y suero, además de sus medicinas correspondientes, durante una investigación por parte del equipo de criminalística, llegamos a la conclusión de que la maquina fue desconectada con mucha precisión, para que de esa manera no se sospechara de alguien mas implicado en esto, también creemos que fue alguien que concia a este hombre, porque es muy poco probable que alguien común y corriente pueda desmantelar una maquina como esta sin algún conocimiento anterior.

-¿cree que el hecho de que este hombre sea el heredero de la fortuna de la compañía hiwatari halla contribuido con el hecho de que fue asesinado? - agrego la mujer, mientras empezaba a escribir en un folder.

-a que viene la pregunta- dijo, algo ofendido. – Pensé que su departamento era servicios sociales, así que para que necesitaría usted la opinión de un servidor-

-verá usted- respondió en tono defensivo- se me dio la responsabilidad del niño en cuestión de proporcionarle un ambiente estable después de lo ocurrido y si le pido esta información es porque la necesito para tener la posibilidad de encontrar algún pariente que se haga cargo del pequeño- finalizo con un tono seco y cortante.

-bueno- dijo resignado- si tanto desea saber, esto es lo que conocemos sobre la situación del chico…..-

Algún tiempo después, en una mesa de interrogatorio, se encontraba un niño, ya tranquilo después de llorar por mucho tiempo, los ojos le dolían y le daban una horrible sensación de amargura, además de ser un recuerdo físico de lo que había pasado, a pesar de todo los hombre que dirigían el caso decidieron interrogar al niño en busca de respuestas.

La misma mujer de servicios sociales llegó con el, se sentó en una silla, posicionándose enfrente de el niño, quien ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

-hola- dijo con un tono suave, para no incomodarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-…-

-¿estas bien?-

-…-

-quisiera hablar contigo, ¿ok?-

-…-

Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió tomar la iniciativa y empezó a hablar un poco más demandante.

-mira se que lo que paso no fue de tu agrado- comentó, subiendo un poco mas el tono de voz- pero necesito que hables conmigo, lo que quiero es saber como te sientes al respecto, de esa manera puedo ayudarte , así que por favor coopera conmigo- terminó, pensando si lo había asustado

-…quiero ir a casa- dijo entre balbuceos infantiles.

-lo siento, pero eso no se puede, vamos a hacer lo posible para encontrar a alguien que pueda encargarse de ti, entonces te iras a la casa de esa persona-

- y… ¿quien será?-

-no sabemos aun- contesto, mientras le sonreía melancólicamente – pero en fin…, dime como te sientes-

-mal-

-puedes ser más específico-

-me siento triste-

Lentamente tomo la mano del pequeño, ante esta acción el menor empezó a temblar y quiso apartar la mano pero ella lo detuvo

-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño-

-…- el niño simplemente bajo la mirada

-mira yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era muy joven, se lo que se siente, y no quisiera que ese tipo de traumas te consumiera lentamente- le dijo, con preocupación y cariño- por favor, háblame, porque si no o haces se te asignara alguien mas y créeme hay muchas personas de donde vengo que solo se dedican a escribir y mandar niños al orfanatorio, sin conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que confía en mi- finalizó estirando la otra mano.

El solo le dirigió la mirada lo suficiente para ver sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban sinceridad en las palabras de la mujer, lentamente alcanzo la mano que se le había dado a tomar, a esto la mujer le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-gracias…. Ahora tú y yo vamos a conversar seriamente-

Al salir del cuarto de interrogatorios, la mujer se encontró con varias personas que portaban el mismo uniforme que ella, todos la miraron con seriedad mientras ella empezó a hablar.

-el niño presenta síntomas de depresión por trauma a temprana edad, además de ser muy reservado ante la sociedad, he llegado a la conclusión de que solo confía en aquellos que quieren lo mejor para el- dijo, abriendo el mismo folder en el que estaba escribiendo hace unas horas-creo que el mejor lugar para llevarlo es el centro de asistencia a niños menores de 13 años en las instalaciones del edifico de servicios sociales de la ciudad-

-lo siento, señorita daily- dijo el hombre que parecía estar a cargo de todo-pero eso no será posible, hemos encontrado a un pariente del niño que esta dispuesto a hacerse cargo de el-

-¿y quien seria ese pariente?, señor-

-su abuelo, el señor Voltaire hiwatari, se ha ofrecido a la tarea-

-¿que?- dijo casi gritando-usted no puede dejarlo con ese hombre, el no tiene lo que este niño necesita, no tiene un ambiente estable, tampoco cuenta con un centro medio cercano a su hogar por si presenta los síntomas depresivos comunes en los casos de niños como estos, el ni siquiera esta en su propia casa, siempre esta fuera haciendo dios sabe que cosas y me están diciendo que quieren llevar a este pobre niño a vivir con el- respondió alzando, con enfado y con un tono de voz que aturdía a quien la escuchara.

-me temo que si, el señor hiwatari ya ha firmado el papeleo necesario para ser el guardián legal del niño y en cuanto a usted- agregó señalándola- si ya hizo el informe que le pedí, entonces ya no tiene nada que ver con ese niño, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora-

-se lo ruego, señor- le pidió, casi le imploró - usted no lo puede llevar con ese hombre, ¿Qué hay de su madre? –

-creo que usted conoce la situación de la señora hiwatari a la perfección-

-pero…-

-señorita daily- fue interrumpida bruscamente –le recuerdo que su trabajo con el niño termino así que no trate de buscar que la despidamos por meterse en asuntos fuera de su nivel laboral, ahora, el informe- terminó estirando las manos.

Algo ofendida miró del otro lado de la habitación, hacia donde había un enorme espejo de doble cara a través del cual se encontraba el niño, puso una mano en el espejo y suspiro, observando con tristeza al niño al que le había prometido darle un hogar después de las atrocidades por las cuales había pasado, en ese momento otro hombre se le acerco y puso una mano en su hombro, como si quisiera consolarla, y al oído le dijo:

-por favor Melissa, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es- le dijo con lamentación- se que te identificas con este niño, por lo que le paso a tus padres, pero sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.-

-yo no quiero eso para el, es exactamente lo mismo que paso conmigo – dijo llorando- no se si podrá aguantarlo-

-dame el informe por favor- le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo

Ella lo tomó, se limpio las lágrimas y con todo el arrepentimiento y dolor del mundo le entrego un folder amarillo, el cual contenía el destino de aquel niño abandonado por su padre, en cuanto el folder toco las manos del hombre, lo primero que hizo fue sacar una etiqueta blanca de su portafolios, en ella escribió un nombre y la pego en el folder.

Todos salieron de la habitación excepto la mujer, quien mientras veía como se llevaban al menor, soltaba el llanto, porque se dio cuenta de que les había entregado al niño prácticamente en las manos, al darles ese folder, el mismo folder que contenía la vida del menor hasta ahora escrita en papeles, el mismo folder que iría a parar a manos del hombre con el que el niño desperdiciaría los mejores años de su vida, el mismo folder que, ahora, en una etiqueta, tenia escrito en letras mayúsculas el nombre que la perseguiría y llenaría de culpa toda su vida.

Ese nombre era KAI HIWATARI.

Y entonces tanto ella como ese cuarto, se quedaron por siempre, en silencio.

* * *

><p>bueno,que les parecio?, dejen sus opiniones las cuales con gusto responderé,nos vemos con el segundo capitulo, bye<p> 


	2. capitulo 2 : nacimiento

hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

quisiera agredecer por sus comentarios a:

**Jim Mizuhara**: gracias, intentare de seguir las sugerencias que me diste, lo más que pueda

**kiray himawary**: grax, por el primer review :)

ahora tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, ya que terminaron los examenes finales, asi que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, no los interrumpo más,aqui esta el capitulo 2, bye.

**_oystercloud18_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Nacimiento<p>

Un día soleado de verano y una lista sinfín de personas enfermas, eran testigos de un espectáculo de gritos, gemidos y contracciones por parte de la misma mujer.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y piel blanca era la productora de aquellos desgarradores sonidos, se encontraba rodeada de doctores y enfermeras, quienes estaban juntos en una misma tarea, darle la bienvenida al mundo a un ser humano.

Un ser humano que la mujer cargó dentro de su vientre por 9 meses, en los cuales se encargo de ver por su bienestar y de proporcionarle el cariño y amor que solo una madre podría dar, afuera de la sala donde estaba la mujer, se encontraba un hombre, que tenia un cigarrillo entre los labios y una expresión que reflejaba que no había tomado el sueño en un buen rato.

Ambos, el hombre y la mujer, eran la nueva familia del ser humano que estaba próximo a adoptar la vida como suya, y a quien ambos, estaban esperando ansiosos desde el día que supieron de su llegada.

Después de un buen rato, la mujer ya no era la única que soltaba gemidos a la atmosfera del edificio, haciéndole coro, una nueva clase de gritos fueron llenando el ambiente de la habitación donde se hallaban, las personas que atendían a la nueva madre, tomaron dichos gritos como señal de que habían tenido éxito en su labor, por lo que salieron e invitaron al hombre a pasar al recinto donde se encontraba su mujer.

Al entrar se encontró con la escena más conmovedora que había visto en su vida, recostada en una cama con sabanas blancas, se encontraba la mujer sosteniendo en brazos al recién nacido, quien se encontraba dormido cubierto por una pequeña manta, el hombre se acerco lentamente, tratando de memorizar aquel acontecimiento, tomo de la mano a la mujer y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- bien, supongo -

- ¿Ha salido todo bien? -

- si, - contestó, al tiempo en que sonreía - ¿Quieres sostenerlo? -

El hombre respondió a la pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza, con cuidado la mujer extendió al pequeño para que su padre pudiera tenerlo entre brazos, el hombre lo tomó y sonrió al instante por ver su apacible rostro, el cual no parecía tener imperfección alguna, tampoco tenia señas de violencia o alguna desfiguración, solo reflejaba ternura y pura inocencia, lo que en los ojos del hombre era tan hermoso que sus sentimientos se reflejaban a través de cristalinas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, hasta encontrarse con el suelo.

- es precioso - dijo, aun con lagrimas en el rostro – se parece mucho a ti -

- creo que si – agrego, mientras retomaba al infante y lo recostaba a su lado – ¿sabes?, estaba pensando en algo -

- ¿Qué? –

- que te parecería si… -

- disculpe, señor Mizuhara – fue interrumpida por una enfermera que entraba en la habitación – necesito hablar con usted sobre algunos trámites -

- claro, ¿Qué necesitaba? –

- debo informarle, que desde que esta es una clínica afiliada con el gobierno de la ciudad, ustedes deben de tener obligatoriamente a la mano una trabajadora de servicios sociales para que redacte la información general del niño, además de servir como consulta en caso de incluir al niño en actividades sociales, como impartición de educación y asuntos legales. –

-¿Esta diciendo que debo acudir a una trabajadora social para que atienda asuntos de mi hijo, a pesar de que no lleva ni un día de haber nacido? –

- si, ya que el primer asunto legal que incluye a su hijo, es la redacción oficial de su nombre, están citados dentro de 3 meses con la trabajadora social para tratar el tema -

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia su esposa

- creo que estaría bien -

- entonces, aceptamos –

- pues, dada la información solo necesitan los datos de la trabajadora y la ficha de cita, las cuales se le otorgaran cuando retire a su hijo de la clínica – y con eso, la enfermera dejó la habitación.

- ¿Que querías decirme antes de todo eso? –

- estaba pensando, si te parecería bien que le pongamos el nombre de mi padre –

- pues, ya que tristemente no conocí a tu padre, tendrás que decirme de que nombre estamos hablando –

- Max –

- pues…, no sé.-

- por favor – dijo, juntando las manos – si dices que si, le pondremos tu apellido –

- ¿Max Mizuhara? –

- ajá – agrego, sonriendo – suena bien ¿no crees? –

- si – comentó, mientras se tomó un pequeño tiempo para pensarlo – esta bien –

- sabía que aceptarías – dijo en tono burlón – y es que tienes a la esposa más inteligente del mundo – terminó riéndose

- pues tú tienes al esposo más generoso del mundo – se burló mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del bebé – y tú tienes el nombre más bonito del mundo, Max –

Pasó el tiempo y los 3 meses antes de la cita programada llegaron a su fin, entre los documentos que se les proporcionó a los padres del recién nacido, se encontraba una hoja que contenía el nombre, datos y localización de la trabajadora social que se les había asignado.

Llegaron a un edificio de muchos pisos donde se trataban asuntos internacionales en diferentes campos sociales, entre tantos pisos e instrucciones por parte del personal administrativo, dieron con una oficina que se encontraba en el quinto piso, siendo este el último cuarto de un largo corredor.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una mujer de piel blanca, aparentemente de unos 30 años de edad, tenía pelo café obscuro, cubriendo parte de su nuca y terminando en un fleco peinado hacia la izquierda de su frente de manera que hacia resaltar sus ojos de color negro, usaba un traje azul marino y un gafete con su información laboral, en cuanto la pareja entro a la habitación, se hicieron acreedores de la atención de la mujer, la cual los miraba con intriga.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles? – preguntó, mientras desviaba la mirada de su computador.

- es usted la señorita… ¿Daily? – preguntó el hombre

- así es – dijo y les hizo una seña para que entraran – soy la señorita Melissa Daily, y ahora, tengo entendido que son la pareja a la que me asignaron para tomar partidaria de los tramites necesarios para inscribir en la base de datos del gobierno el nombre de su hijo, ¿no es así? –

- ahh..., si- respondió, algo confundido, por tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo.

- en ese caso, tome asiento, por favor –

Después de un rato la pareja le cedió la información necesaria a la mujer, como sus nombres, fecha de nacimiento del bebé, clínica que los atendió, entre otra información relevante.

- Y lo último que necesito, es el nombre del niño –

- Max Mizuhara -

Anotó el nombre en su computadora

- esta todo listo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora síganme, para proceder a entregarle el acta de nacimiento, con el nombre en ella –

Se dirigieron a un pequeño cuarto, donde los trabajadores iban exclusivamente a imprimir documentos importantes, los hizo esperar en el pasillo mientras, poco a poco, imprimía el papeleo.

- Ustedes se llevaran los originales y yo me quedo con las copias – dijo, mientras se acercaba a ellos con dos folders en la mano y le entrego uno al padre.

- entonces, ¿eso seria todo? –

- así es – les abrió la puerta gentilmente – si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme –

- muchas gracias – y procedieron a retirarse

En cuanto la pareja se marcho, Melissa se propuso a guardar el folder con las copias de los documentos del niño en un archivero, que contenía todos los documentos de antiguos niños de los cuales fue asignada a tratar.

Se puso a buscar un espacio libre para poner el folder cuando se encontró con otro, cuyo nombre no la dejaba en paz, lo saco para mirar los documentos.

- oh kai – dijo con tristeza – me pregunto como estarás hoy en día –

Melissa, con ambos folders en la mano, al recordar lo que había sucedido apenas un mes atrás, se estremeció de su propia memoria y se le cayeron ambos folders al suelo, al percatarse de que alguien se aproximaba metió los documentos en ambos folders, sin darse cuenta de que los había invertido de su orden original.

- espere señor Okawa, enseguida voy - gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

Y así fue como una pequeña equivocación por parte de una trabajadora social, se convirtió en el nacimiento, de algo más grande que ella misma.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero estaba algo ocupado y trate de terminar este capitulo, lo más rapido que pude.<p>

Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y demás,nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidense, bye ;)

**_oystercloud18_**


	3. capitulo 3 : soledad

hola, soy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, lamento la espera, es que he estado haciendo otras cosas (que no me dejaban nada de tiempo de sobra ), pero ahora que he terminado, les dejo la actualizacion,espero que les guste.

porfavor, comenten y denme su opinion hasta ahora, todos sus comentarios serán agradecidos y respondidos en el proximo capitulo :).

grax.

**_oystercloud_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Soledad<p>

Rodeado por nada más que su propia soledad, en un cuarto que seria la ultima morada de su inocencia, se encontraba el joven kai, quien a los cuatro años de edad, había sido protagonista de la muerte de su padre, lo cual fue un hecho que lo devastó por dentro, el era demasiado joven para entender lo que significaba la muerte, pero a pesar de ello, ese día aprendió de mala manera lo que era.

Distraído por sus propios pensamientos, no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco sintió la presencia de un hombre en la habitación.

- kai, tenemos que irnos – dijo, tomándole de la mano

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo, fría y desinteresadamente

- a tu nuevo hogar- y sin más lo dirigió de la mano hacia la salida

Fuera del edificio, había una limosina esperando por él, dentro del vehículo se encontraba un hombre viejo, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos, el hombre sonrió maliciosamente y le hizo una seña al menor para que entrara.

- hola, kai – lo saludo, aún con la intrigante sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó, aterrado y confundido

- ¿no me recuerdas?-

-no…-

-pues, me encargare de que a partir de ahora, no olvides quien soy- y sin más se dirigieron a lo que seria la morada de dicho hombre

Era una mansión que a primera vista parecía ser lo equivalente a tres veces lo que medía la casa de su padre, distraído por su ignorancia sobre la situación, no prestó atención a lo que el hombre hablaba con sus subordinados.

- comuníquenme con Boris – les dijo, tronándose los dedos

Del otro lado de una costosa pantalla plana, hecha específicamente para hacer video llamadas, se encontraba otro hombre de la misma facha que él, con pelo morado y actitudes de grandeza.

- ¿Qué necesitaba, señor Voltaire? –

- voy a enviarte otro recluta para que lo entrenes y lo mantengas al tanto de nuestro proyecto –

- ¿Y quien seria este nuevo recluta? –

- su nombre es kai – al escuchar el nombre, Boris sonrió, de manera casi instantánea

- ahh, veo que por fin reclutara al joven kai-

- así es, ya es tiempo de que mi nieto juegue su parte en nuestro plan -

- ¿A cuántas pruebas quiere que lo someta? –

- a todas, mientras mas dolorosas, mejor –

- entendido, pero ¿esta seguro de que va a exponer a su propio nieto a tan cruel entrenamiento? –

- maté a mi propio hijo – dijo, cruelmente - ¿Qué te hace pensar, que me arrepentiré de lo que le pase a mi nieto? –

- entiendo…-

-mañana en la mañana quiero que vengas por él y asegúrate de que no ponga objeción – terminó, cortando la señal.

A la mañana siguiente, kai, quien había dormido en una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa, escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, dejando que una brisa helada se le escurriera por la espalda, acompañándola en su recorrido por la habitación, entró el mismo hombre que conversaba con su abuelo la noche anterior, y de una manera ruda y hostil, se llevo de las cuestas al niño, quien gritaba por auxilio a las recamareras y los mayordomos, de quienes solo recibió miradas de arrepentimiento y palabras entre dientes, los pocos que intentaban acercarse para ayudarlo, eran detenidos por el abuelo del infante, quien solo observo mientras se llevaban al último miembro de su familia por la puerta principal.

Aterrado por la situación y con un saco en la cabeza, kai trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, mientras era transportado a un lugar donde le esperaba la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida, al llegar le removieron el saco y su vista quedo fija en el edificio del cual estaba a unos pasos.

Al entrar fue recibido por las miradas que provenían de diferentes niños, que también habitaban en el edificio, algunos más delgados, otros más gordos, unos eran pequeños, otros eran demasiado grandes, pero todos tenían algo en común, todos lo miraban con odio.

Al llegar a la sala principal del edificio se encontró con el hombre responsable de su desdicha.

- hola – dijo, maliciosamente – me llamo, Boris, ¿y tu? –

- soy... kai –

- me han contando de ti – tomo su mano y lo guió a las entrañas del lugar

- primero que nada, mis pésames –

- gracias - dijo, aun con miedo -¿Dónde estoy? –

- en tu nuevo hogar – dijo, soltando una macabra carcajada

Se dirigieron a un patio trasero, donde estaban algunos niños, todos reunidos en pequeños grupos, se acercaron al grupo más pequeño, que estaba conformado por solo cuatro niños.

- Ivanov – gritó, llamando la atención de uno de ellos

Este se separo de los demás, tenia cabello color rojo, ojos azules y aparentaba ser al menos un año mayor que kai.

-¿Qué deseaba, señor Boris?- preguntó, mirando de reojo a kai

- quiero que le enseñes las instalaciones – señaló a kai – y al final llévalo a su recamara –

- ¿Cuál? –

-la tuya, obviamente, dale la litera que esta desocupada –

- en seguida, señor –

Boris se fue, dejando a ambos niños solos

- soy tala – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Quién eres tú?

- ahh, soy kai – respondió algo distraído.

-muy bien, sígueme –

Tala le enseño todos los lugares importantes, desde el patio principal, hasta la torre que se encontraba al este, dando a remarcar las áreas restringidas para los menores y los lugares donde solo tenían acceso las personas que hacían experimentos con ellos, caminaban por los pasillos lentamente, sin hablar más de lo debido y sin siquiera darse a notar el uno frente al otro, finalizaron el recorrido en la habitación del pelirrojo.

- y esta es mi habitación – abrió la puerta – pero, supongo que a partir de ahora, también es tu habitación –

Era un cuarto pequeño, con dos literas de el lado derecho y una ventana que daba al exterior

- puedes desempacar, la litera de arriba es mía, así que ni pienses que. . . –

-esta bien, gracias- interrumpió las amenazas de su (ahora) compañero de habitación.

- esta bien… - dijo, algo extrañado por la actitud del menor – ahora si me disculpas me iré -

Kai ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

Después de haber desempacado, decidió sumergirse en un sueño profundo, el cual era una excusa, para esconder su rotundo miedo, no le tenía miedo a su entorno, ni a las personas que habían entrado en su vida, sino que le tenía miedo a su soledad.

Se había dado cuenta, de que ahora, sin su ser más querido, lo único que le quedaba, era su soledad, su perdición y su maldición, pero lo que más le dolía era su profunda soledad.

Y con eso, se abría otro capitulo de la novela de autodestrucción, conocida por el joven kai como, soledad.

* * *

><p>y bien?, que les parecio?, dejen sus comentarios, opiniones,etc. y todos seran respondidos en el prximo capi.<p>

gracias por su preferencia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

chao.

**_oystercloud_**

**disclaimer:** no me pertenecen ni beyblade, ni ninguno de sus personajes XD


	4. capitulo 4 : inocencia

hola a todos, por fin tengo un nuevo capitulo, tarde algo pero, la escuela no esta nada facil ultimamente.

quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron los capitulos pasados, y especialmente quiero agradecer a **kiray himawari**, porque desde que empezé este fic, ha dejado sus comentarios (eres genial, grax :3), por favor dejen sus opinines, criticas, etc.

espero que disfruten de este capi leyendolo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo

_**oystercloud18**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: inocencia<p>

La vida de infante le encajaba al pequeño Max perfectamente, rodeado del cariño y atención de sus padres, además de provocarle ternura a toda persona que lo viera deambular en el parque por las tardes, era la vida que muchas otras personas desearían, hasta la más pequeña muestra de felicidad por parte del recién nacido, era la prueba inminente de que hasta en un mundo tan violento, triste y enfermo como en el que vivía, aun podría haber algo sumamente inocente.

Era una de esas tardes de paseo que se habían convertido en rutina para los Mizuhara, el sol brillaba y todo parecía ser perfecto, ese día no había muchas personas en el parque, a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones, era un parque tipo forestal, tenía una avenida reservada exclusivamente para el comercio, otra contenía un parque de atracciones para niños, de proporciones regulares, y en todo lo demás, había arboles y flore de distintos colores, tamaños, tipos y en el caso de las flores, diferentes olores.

Sin lugar a dudas, era un lugar ideal para un paseo familiar, y era la clase de lugares donde los Mizuhara querían que su primogénito diera sus primeras impresiones al mundo, en cuanto llegaron, se dedicaron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la tarde, y al final se decidieron por una banca de madera debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Debido a problemas en el trabajo, el señor Mizuhara tuvo que irse, pero insistió en que su esposa se quedara y disfrutara de la tranquilidad del paseo, ella aceptó con la condición de que regresara con ellos lo más pronto posible.

La mujer se dedico a disfrutar del resto del día, en compañía de su hijo, hasta que recibió una llamada de una mujer que conocía bastante bien.

-¿bueno?-  
>-hola señora Mizuhara, soy yo, Melissa daily –<p>

-ah, claro, la trabajadora social. –

-la misma, quería informarle algo –

-adelante, ¿en que puedo servirle?-

-hubo un pequeño problema de administración, y las copias de los documentos oficiales de su hijo han sido intercambiadas de su lugar, y necesitamos su presencia para arreglar dicho problema-

-¿por que no simplemente coloca los documentos en su lugar correspondiente?, de esa manera no tendría que interrumpir mis labores-

-me gustaría que fuese así señora Mizuhara, pero me temo que hay probabilidades de que no haya sido por un error, sino de que alguien haya querido robar o cambiar la información de su hijo, por eso necesitamos su presencia en las instalaciones, de esa manera usted podrá confirmarnos que dicha información no fue robada, o borrada del expediente principal-

-esta bien, estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda –

Al terminar la conversación, la mujer se dirigió a su hogar, donde se dispuso a buscar los documentos oficiales de su hijo, para poder compararlos con las copias y así percatarse si alguien las había alterado.

Dentro de una oficina dentro de las instalaciones del lugar donde se dirigía la mujer de la mujer, una trabajadora social trataba de localizar a alguien para darle el mismo aviso que le dio a la madre del rubio.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó la voz detrás de la línea, en un tono algo ofensivo

-señor hiwatari-

-si, que desea-

-me temo avisarle que por un pequeño descuido por parte de las instalaciones, las copias de los documentos de su nieto han sido intercambiadas de su lugar correspondiente-

-¿y?- respondió, despreocupado

-solicitamos su presencia en las instalaciones, para que usted nos confirme que la información de su nieto no haya sido robada o sustituida durante esta confusión-

-¿es completamente necesario que me presente?, porque entenderá usted, que yo soy alguien muy ocupado-

-me temo que si, señor hiwatari –

-estoy en camino –

Terminada la conversación, el hombre decido llamar a su cómplice para pedirle que llevara a su nieto a arreglar dichos asuntos de suma importancia, si su nieto iba a jugar una gran parte en su plan, no iba a permitir que algo estuviera mal durante ese tiempo, incluyendo un error por parte de unas simples trabajadoras sociales.

El joven kai estaba deambulando por el traspatio de la abadía, cuando Boris llamo su nombre, sin mucha prisa se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el adulto, quien le dio la seña para que saliera del edifico, al salir se encontró con un automóvil que aparentaba estar esperándolo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a arreglar unos cuantos errores de un montón de gente tonta –

Los primeros en llegar a las instalaciones, fueron el pequeño rubio y su madre, al llegar tuvieron que tomar ficha y esperar harta que pasaran con la trabajadora social, ella uso este espacio para llamar a su esposo y darle a saber la situación, el le respondió de una manera positiva, informándole que llegaría un poco tarde del trabajo, pero pidiéndole que si había algún problema, no dudara en llamarlo por ayuda.

Gracias al jet privado de Voltaire, kai y su acompañante no tardaron mucho en llegar, apenas unos minutos después, al entrar también tuvieron que tomar una ficha y esperar, pero no en la misma habitación que Max y su madre, ellos entraron por la parte trasera del edificio as que estaban esperando en la sala de espera al oeste de las instalaciones.

Debido a que los problemas con la documentación de ambos estaban ligados, era requerida la presencia de los responsables de ambos al mismo tiempo, así que los hicieron pasar, Boris dio orden a kai de que se quedase en paz y que no hiciera nada de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

En cuanto judy llego a las afueras de la oficina vio a kai sentando en una hilera de sillas, y supuso que el tenia el mismo problema que su hijo, al ver que no había espacio suficiente para pasar la carriola por la puerta y a sabiendas de que si sacaba a su hijo de ella mientras el pequeño dormía este empezaría a llorar, decidió entablar una pequeña charla con kai.

- disculpa –

El chico no supo si responderle o no, pero decidió hacerlo, ya que su padre le había enseñado que si alguien se dirigía a él, lo más educado seria responderle.

-¿si? –

-¿tus padres también están aquí por el problema de los documentos? –

Solamente asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

-y supongo que te dejaron aquí esperando ¿no es así? –

Volvió a asentir

- verás, yo también tengo el mismo problema así que quería saber si pudieras cuidar a mi hijo mientras arreglo los problemas, ya que tu te quedaras aquí y el también, ¿puedes?

Kai lo pensó dos veces, pero termino aceptando, gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre.

-muchas gracias, si algo sucede solo llámame –

Y la mujer rubia entro al despacho dejando la carriola con el menor, cuando era un bebé, kai no usaba carriolas, puesto que casi nunca salía de su hogar, y en la abadía, no había bebés que las usaran, así que no sabía que eran.

Kai miraba al extraño objeto, de costado, tratando de imaginarse que era, parecía algo en donde se transportaban cosas, ¿pero que cosas transportaba?, también se pregunto donde estaba el hijo de la mujer, se supone que el debía cuidarlo, y entonces se estremeció de pensar que algo ya le había pasado al niño, y que cuando salga la mujer iba a gritarle y a lastimarlo por haber perdido a su hijo, asustado de esos pensamientos, kai se dispuso a buscar como un loco al bebé por todas partes, en cuanto estaba a punto de ir a buscar a las plantas bajas, se detuvo al escuchar un sonido proveniente del extraño objeto, se acerco y se estiró lo suficiente como para poder ver dentro de la carriola, y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Dentro del raro objeto, se encontraba un bebé, durmiendo tranquilamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un pequeño sonrojo, su piel era blanca y tenía unas pequeñas pecas arriba de la nariz, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y sus labios estaban en forma de una pequeña sonrisa, era la escena más tierna que kai había visto en su vida, tan solo ver a Max durmiendo tan despreocupadamente, lo hacia sentirse cálido por dentro, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber de que a pesar de lo terrible que se lo estaba pasando, podría deleitar sus ojos con tan inocente creatura, estiro su mano un poco en torno hacia el pequeño, quería tocar aunque fuese un poco al niño durmiente en frente de él, en cuanto su mano tocó la mejilla de Max, esté empezó a abrir su ojos, kai temía que al despertar, el infante empezaría a tomar el llanto, pero en cuanto Max abrió su ojos por completo, su sonrisa se expandió, y tomó uno de los dedos de kai con toda su mano, ya que aún seguía siendo un bebé, Max no era capaz de estrechar la mano por completo, así que con un solo dedo bastaba.

Kai se perdió por completo en la azulada mirada del joven niño, y quedo encantado con su hermosa sonrisa, la cual a pesar de no tener ningún diente, seguía siendo adorable, ambos se vieron uno al otro por un tiempo y en ese tiempo Max no soltó su agarre en la mano de kai, después de un rato, kai se estiro un poco más dentro de la carriola para ver mejor al pequeño, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de la cara del menor, una voz lo detuvo.

-se llama Max –

Kai prácticamente saltó, cayendo hacia atrás, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la madre del joven chico.

-y creo que le has agradado –

-si… yo también lo creo –

-tu familiar saldrá en unos momentos, pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, ¿no es así? – preguntó, mientras levantaba a Max de la carriola y lo abrazaba

- antes de irme, quisiera saber, quien fue el amable jovencito que cuido de mi hijo mientras yo no estaba – le dijo, con una sonrisa

-oh… me llamo kai –

-bueno adiós kai, di adiós maxie –

Kai recibió como despedida una sonrisa y unas pequeñas risas por parte del menor, la mujer le dio las gracias, y se marchó, dejándolo solo, en un rato, Boris también salió del despacho de la trabajadora social, y ambos se dispusieron a irse.

De camino a la abadía, Boris llamó a Voltaire para explicarle lo sucedido, también desvió su atención hacia kai, solo para preguntarle acerca de su estancia en la sala de espera, en todo el recorrido lo único que kai podía pensar era en Max, pensaba en lo bien que se había sentido al estar en contacto con alguien tan tierno, muy dentro de si mismo, quería volver a ver a Max, , quería ser su amigo, quería conocerlo en otras circunstancias, tal vez cuando Max creciera, pero el sabia que lo más probable era que nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo, y a pesar de que eso lo deprimía, no perdía las esperanzas de hacerlo todo realidad.

Esa noche en su habitación, kai logró dormir de buena manera por primera ve desde que su sufrimiento empezó, pudo descansar sabiendo que gracias a ese pequeño niño, había podido recobrar algo de la inocencia que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, la misma inocencia que lo acompañaría por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, etc.<p>

nos vemos en el siguiente capi :)

_**oustercloud18**_


End file.
